Secret Life
by R5RausllyWriter
Summary: this is my own version of secret life nothing like the real one...not good with summaries..Amy and Ricky are secretly dating but well the secret be out?..read and find out.. this is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first Fanfic. i know its terriable and plz no bad reviews!.this is a Ramy Story i love those pairings..**

**Amy's POV**:

it has been a month since me and Ricky decided to secretly date until I was ready to break it off with started to date the first day of summer.

[FLASHBACK]

I started to rocky John to calm him from crying but nothing worked an my parents or Ashley wasn't here so I knew I had to call Ricky. It rang 3 times before he answered. "hello Amy?..is everything ok? John ok?" he said "yeah everythings good John's good but he won't stop crying so I was wondering if you can come and calm him down?" I continued to sooth John to stop him from crying "sure.I'll be there in 15 mins."

{15 MINS LATER}

I started to cry in my pillow with John next to me whimpering . Then I heard Ricky come in "Amy I'm h-why are you crying?"I relized that John wasn't whimpering anymore I peeked a lil to find Ricky putting John in his bassinet after he fell asleep walks over to me and sits next to me "so why were you crying?" I banged my head back into the pillow "I-it's nothing.j-just me and B-ben got in a f-fight" I felt him pick me up and placed me into his arms I laid my head in his chest playing with his jacket zipper "He's not good enough for you" I looked up at him stopping from playing with his zipper and into his eyes and saw that he really has changed then how he was in BandCamp "W-what makes you t-think that?" I tried to keep my eyes from connecting to his so I continued to play with his zipper once more "because I know..." he removed my hand from his zipper looked me in the eyes and pressed hes soft moist lips to mines with passion that I never felt with Ben.I felt energetic. Before I knew it we were having a make out session with our tongues battling in each others mouthed until we pulled away for air "what was that for?" I looked away from him "Listen Amy I love you no wait-I'm in love with you always have been..i've never had the courage to tell u" I was so shocked I didn't know what to say " I love you too Ricky always will...but I'm with Ben" I looked down at the ground " I understand" he kissed me one last time before making his way to the door "WAIT!" I stopped him "I want to be with you so..can we just secretly date? Until I'm ready to break it off with Ben" he turned around with a huge smirk on his face and kissed me after a while he finally said iightt

[END OF FLASHBACK]

I was brought out of my thoughts when my phone started to buzz I picked it up and said blocked I.d. I opened the message and I dropped my phone shocked...

**HEYYY..PLZZ REVIEW.. Should I continue this story or no? Sorry it was short promise next chapter will be longer  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Thanks for the support means a lot and thanks for the ideas..so since you guys liked chapter 1 here's chapter 2 as promised. I hope you enjoy it...it might suck..sorry for not updating sooner..didn't have Internet till now..and I'm having writers block..I might write another one I'll have a sneak peek for you guys soon!**

**Chapter 2: blackmail's victim**

**Amy's POV:**

I can't believe it I knew this was gunna happen sooner or later I picked up my phone and looked at the message and the attachment again wishing it wasn't true and that I was just seeing that . It was a picture of me and Ricky kissing from when Ricky took me to a movie on our date last weekend. the text read:

Dear Little Amy I can see you got the picture. I hope you like it. And Aww You and Ricky Make A Cute Couple(not). Anyways if you want this picture to get out to everyone especially that Scrony little rich boy Ben Boykewich , theb you better do as I say. I'll let you know what your first deed and I see you read to your son,here's a good nursery Rythme for John it's about you.. Roll Roll That Whore Gently Down The Stream Meerly Meerly She's Just A Prostitute.

I can't believe some people are so repugnant these days. I knew I had to break it off with Ben. Yeah I thought I loved Ben but that wasn't because I loved him I loved him because he was there for me during my pregnancy with John, but I always get this feeling Ben doesn't want anything to do with I offer to have him carry John he strongly refuses and he pressures me a lot,shoving his tongue down my throught)which I hate),he starts putting his hand up my shirt(which I also hate) see that's the difference between Ricky and Ben,Ricky doesn't pressure me to do anything and doesn't push himself on me and I know that he cares for me and John. On the other hand Ben is the complete opposite! He pressures me to do stuff and he always wants to get into my pants but he doesn't take a hint..I know I have to break up with Ben ,he doesn't care about me he wants sex,that's what Alice told me,he used me to get in my pants and have experience so when he does it with Grace. I started shedding tears with my face deep into the pillow thinking about how Ben hurt me and how this stupid anonymous person is to.

**Ricky's POV:**

Yes just 2 more minutes until I get out of this place..Ben is starting to piss me off ..he complains about everything 'oh your doing that wrong' 'why do you always get complimented by bunny and telling me all his problems between Amy and him'

"Ben I'm not a fucken shrink stop telling me your problems. I don't wanna hear it. I honestly can care less what your problems are " I swear one more complain I'll sock his face so hard it'll bleed for days right here right now.

"could you close up Ben since I did all of your work?" I just clocked out and headed to Amy's.

**Ben's POV:**

Man Ricky always acts rude and 't he just be happy me and amy are together. My Amy. As I closed the shop since Ricky "did" all my work. someone in a black trench coat and gloves and face covered left an envelope taped to the Butcher Shops glass door.. That was wierd. The envelope says Ben? . I grab the envelope and opens it u and there is a letter in ransom words.

Don't you just love when people keep secrets expeciallyfamily? I know your precious Amy has a secret one you would be glad to know

What does that mean. Amy, my Amy is keeping something from me?I Hope it's nothing that's gonna tear us apart.

**Ricky's POV:**

I'm guessing her parents and Ashley werent here because no one answered. The door was unlocked so Amy was here when I walked in and heard sobbers and I knew they weren't from John. I got closer and it was Amy crying

**Amy's POV:**

I heard footsteps and a knock I prayed it wasn't Ben he's getting really annoying.

"Amy..can I come in" I was so relieved it wasn't Ben I cant handle Ben right now,asking me a billion question which are mostly 99% about if Ricky did anything to me..

I Just answered with a MHmm which I don't think he heard but he came in anyways

"What happened.. John ok" his voice sounded worried. I just nodded into my white pillow trying to stop my sobbing but I failed.

"then what happened to you?" he started rubbing my back

After calming down I finally got words out "T-this" I answered opens the message and shows him my phone burying my head back against the fluffy pillow.

**Ricky's POV:**

I wonder why someones blackmailing her. And how did they get this picture we were sure no one was looking and far away from where everyone from school hangs.

"it's ok Amy will find a way to get this from getting out" I continued on rubbing her back which seemed to calm her down.

"Amy where's John?" I changed the subject to stop her crying I was scared myself if this gets out cause I don't need to hear Ben and I certainly don't need to hear it from Adrian and calling Amy this and that.

She mumbled so low I was still able to hear. Her "with my mom and dad they went to visit mimzy"I just nodded and brought her into my arms to send her the message no matter what happens I'm going to be there for her. And John. After a while of sobbing she finally stopped crying. it felt kinda nice being alone with Amy cause Ashley always interupts us or it's always her parents. she looked at me and I felt hypnotized. Our lips are getting drawn to eachother. when SMASH her window shattered

**So that was chapter 2 hope you guys like it ..thanks for the reviews on the first chapter**

**Who could have broke her window and with what? Review and tell me who you think broke the window**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

So I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2..heres chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoy it Sorry I take long to update takes me away to make it long anyways thanks

Amy's POV:

What the hell just happened I looked up and saw my whole window shattered in pieces on the floor. 'oh my fucken god' what is my mom and dad going to say. I'm going to be so grounded when they see this.. I let a tear fall down my cheek and then another.

I was about to grab the scooper and the broom to sweep up the glass when I saw that Ricky was already finished with it and threw it away

"you didn't have to do that Ricky I couldve done it myself?"

"yeah i know but I wanted to."he noticed what caused the window to shatter it was a medium sized rock with a paper,tapped to it. Ricky began to read it to himself then out loud.

"Little whore,

I want you to dress all slutty and ask every guy you see if they wanna have sex with you if you do not do it. I'll make sure everyone sees it

Dont do it Amy, this person is just taking it to far..I think it's time for you to decide who you want to be with, is it gunna be me or Ben? Take your time you need on deciding I have time, I know it's going to be hard but I need to know, I'll still.." I cut him off with a kiss after pulling away he finished"be here if you pick him" he said more in a whisper

"are you done?" I replied playfully . Waiting for his reply

"yes"was all he said,looking into my eyes

It took me a while to decide and to answer him, "o-ok I've decided now.. I choose... you Ricky. It's always been you,I just never admitted to myself or said anything because I was scared. I was scared that you will break my heart but I know now that you won't because I know you care for me and John,and you don't pressure Ben he always wants to have sex with me but I don't want that and I know you'll never hurt me and we'll work threw our problems also unlike Ben you want John around.."

I Hugged him tightly, feeling confident with my choice and he places a soft passionately kiss upon my lips. Oh yeah that's another reason why I picked Ricky instead of Ben, when me and Ben kissed or Jimmy I never felt anything. But when I kiss Ricky there's a spark that I haven't felt with any guy I kiss

Ricky's POV:

I'm so happy she picked me over that crybaby Sausage Prince Ben. Ughh sometimes I wonder why Amy was ever with him. I started to remember she's still with Ben

"So...Amy when you going to tell Ben?"

"umm..how about we do it at Johnny Rockets,where you took me and John a lot during the summer. when it first opened?"Amy smiled. Im guessing remembering our memorize we had there as a family,my new family.

"sounds good to me" we would always go their mostly everyday that summer we became friends with the mangers son he's about our age his name was Michael.

"great I'll text him right now" she started walking to her phone and I sat down on the edge of her bed.

Amy's POV:

I grabbed my phone and texted Ben while reading it aloud

To:Ben

Hey,Ben I was wondering if you can meet me and Ricky at Johnny Rockets so we can talk?

From:Amy

It didn't take long for Ben to reply

To:Amy

Yeah sure? But does Ricky really have to go I wanna talk to you in private not when he's there? He's always nosey,and using John to get to you all to himself.

From:Ben

Is this kid for reals Ricky hasn't done anything to him,except getting to me pregnant,and Ricky isn't using me I know it Ricky cares about John more than Ben ever did.

To:Ben

Yes he does have to go we all have to talk and work...stuff out ..so I'll see you tomorrow at school

From:Amy

I looked at the alarm clock and it was past 12..I guess my parents came back a while ago cause I heard noises and now it's silent downstairs.

"it's getting late? I should go?" he started walking to grab his leather jacket

I wanted him to stay with me I feel unsafe about if he leaves he's going to make loud noise and wake my parents up

", if you leave your going to wake my parents up maybe John?"

"I won't be that loud I'll try and sneak out as quite as possible." he said while grabbing his keys.

"bu-but I want you to stay I'm still scared about the window incident?"

With his famous smirk he replied "ok,I'll stay" he walked to his bag that he leaves here when he has to spend the night for John and pulls out his pj pants and kisses me softly on the lips and walks to the bathroom and changes and comes out without a shirt.

Bitting my lower lip staring at his muscular body my attention kept going to his body .im guessing Ricky noticed because he replied "like what you see" before I could answer the sound of John's cry getting louder from the baby monitor goes off. So I walked into the nursery.

I still can't believe John Is 2 it feels just like yesterday I was giving birth to him. He is so big after rocking him back to sleep I put him in his back to my room Ricky started grabbing blankets from the closet.

"you don't have to sleep on the hard floor you can lay down with me on my I mean if you want to?" I started to fold the blanket in half and laying down making room for Ricky and patting his spot for him to lay laid down beside me. Turned off the lights 'thank god tomorrow is Friday'

The next morning I woke up having Ricky's arm around me I tried my hardest to sneak out and not wake him he is a heavy sleeper at times. I got started with my everyday morning routine. Getting clothes out, showering,dressed,.getting John ready and then I got out of the shower and dressed I walked to John's room to get him ready but he wasn't there. I looked all over the place for him. Nothing. 'i better tell Ricky' walking to my room there he was already dressed and playing with a toy truck and Ricky coming out of the bathroom from down The had the door open to keep an eye on John and walked into my room picking up John.

"You Scared The Hell Outta Me!" I punched him playfully in his arm.

"why did I scare you?" raising a brow and then turning to look at John then back at him.

"ok I'm sorry" he kissed me lightly on the kiss began to get deeper and deeper.

Ashley's POV:

Ughh If Amy doesn't Hurry the hell up I'm going to be late. Her room sounded quiet 'Ughh please don't tell me she hasn't woke up...I grabbed the knob quietly and opened it not making a mouth dropped amy and Ricky making out? I waited a few more minutes still nothing.

Coughing to get their attention.

"uh mhmm"

Amy's POV:

We've been at this for 15 mins now I wasn't complaining. I was about an inch from the I heard Ashley cough.

"uh mhmm"she leaned on the door frame

Pulling away as fast as I could looking at Ashley thinking of what to say.

"hey umm it-it's not what it l-looks like?"she knows me to well when I lie cause I stutter.

"uhuh, I know what it looks like and yes I know you guys are dating it's so obvious and Amy, don't worry your secrets safe with hurry up I'm going to be late for school. By the way your car isn't in the front and mom and dad didn't take it"she walked away.

'are you f'n me right now my car got jacked GREAT!' Ricky saw my face and said he'll be my ride. I accepted.

Ricky's POV:

This person is taking it to far. First,the photo.. Second, The outfit..third,her when I find this person I'm gunna pumble him/her. Anyways today's The day. When Amy tells Ben.

"hey,you ready to go?"I asked getting John and his bag and putting him in his carseat.

"yep,be right there" she replied, few seconds later she comes out with her bag and Ashley behind. I dropped John off first. The car ride to school was quiet. When we arrived and Parked Ashley ran out and walked her way and me and Amy walked ours. We decided not to make it public until tomorrow we walked to my locker and then to hers when Ben was leaned against Amy's locker.

'great this is gunna turn into a fight'

Amy's POV:

'oh no I know where this is was heading' Ben notices me and smile dropped when he saw Ricky leaning against his locker.

"what's he doing here?" he sounded a bit mad but I didn't care I just ignored him and grabbed my books.

"so,Ben I'll see you later at Johnny Rockets." I grabbed Ricky's arm and pulled him as we walked away, looking through someones mirror and sees Ben standing there by my locker still mad but I didn't care I don't like him anymore as much. he's annoying and clingy. Me and Ricky just sat on the bench talking and laughing until the get to class bell rang he walked me to my class and walked to day seemed to fly by next thing I knew it was up my stuff holding my binder up to hide my face and try and hide from Ben when 'PAT!' I ran into someone.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GO- oh hey Amy" I bumped into Ricky,he started helping me pick up my mess of papers.

"hey,Ricky sorry I was trying to hide from " I took my papers back and shoved them in my binder

"avoiding? Let's get lunch." He started walking to the lunch line. We got our lunch and Ricky paid for them and we found an empty table and we started eating and laughing. Ricky always. Knows how to make me laugh. From the corner of my eye i see Ben approaching us.

"Amy? What are you doing here with Ricky I've been waiting for you at the palm tree for 10 minutes now" he was angry you can tell in his eyes.

I was about to say something when Ricky talked

"actually Ben Amy was looking for you but she didn't find you and we bumped into eachother and asked her to have lunch me sorry my fault"he said so convincing even Ben fell for it.

Sometimes I wonder how Ricky can lie and people believe it and theirs no telling if he's lying.

"is that true Amy?"Ben said looking at me

"yes" I forced a smile to appear on my face

"ok well let's go have lunch with Henry and Alice" he started walking away but I stayed few seconds later he notice me not following

"come on Amy"he said walking over to me

"No,Ben I having lunch with Ricky " right when I said that the bell rang and we went our separate ways. Last period I wasn't paying attention I was thinking how tonight will go the teacher knew I wasn't paying attention .

"Amy,can you tell me the answer please?" the teacher said kind of cold

"um.. 28? I said totally off guard

"nope it's .

please pay attention" she continued to finish teaching. 5 minutes later the bell rang

Ricky leaned against my locker waiting for me to get ready to drop me off at work and then we leave to go to Johnny Rockets. Yes we get a four day weekend. He dropped me off at work and then he went to work and the day flew by now i was sitting on the bench outside with John waiting for him to come. 5 mins. Later he shows up and he puts John in and opens my door and closing it and he drives to his apartment. I packed a bag to change over at his apartment because Ashley will start questioning and my parents are just annoying. I've only been over to his apartment once and that was on John's 1st we arrived Ricky took out a sleeping John and his bag and walked behind me and he unlocked the door to his house he layed John on the couch and covered him .

"Amy you can change in the bedroom I'm gunna take a shower" from that he walked off I went into the bedroom and started to get dressed in my denium skinny jeans with a black and white loosely fitted blouse with a black sweater and some black heels after that Ricky came out of the bathroom wearing his navy blue v-neck with his black straight pants and wearing his black and white hightop nikes and wearing a leather jacket. Damn he looked so hot!. Someone starte to knock on the door,answering it, it was Ashley.

"hey Ashley,what are you doing here?" I asked confused on to why she's here.

"babysitting duhh!" she walked in and sat on the couch as Ricky paid Ashley her money he promised if she babysitted.

"have fun you to love birds!" we walked out side the car ride was quiet and then 5 mins later we arrived at Johnny Rockets.

Ben's POV:

I found us a table and sat their and waited for Amy to come when I saw her. Her and Ricky were laughing they stopped and looked at eachother and he said something and kissed her forehead and they spot me and they both sat together and I day by myself. A boy our age comes up to us.

Michaels's POV:

Todays a very boring day, I've been doing orders all day and I hate doing orders. I went up to a table.

"what woul- Well long time no see Amy and Ricky." I smiled. 'I havent seen them since the summer.

I picked up Amy and Ricky's menu probably knowing they want the usual a hamburger fries and milkshake.

"hey Michael! I know sorry we've been busy but we came today to see you" amy replied smiling back and looking at Ricky.

'I knew that they were dating'

"where's John?" I asked I liked John hes a cool kid for his age.

"he's at home with Ashley, but will bring him next time we promise!" Ricky said.

Ben's POV:

What? They know this kid and he met John ?

I coughed to get their attention and everyone looked at me Amy,Ricky,and Michael.

"oh Michael this is my friend Ben " Amy said

My friend?

"actually no I'm her boyfriend." I corrected him

Ricky's POV:

"actually no I'm her boyfriend" Ben said

'oh shit I took out my phone and texted Michael.

To:Michael

Aye Mic. Don't say anything about me and Amy please..and after this you wanna go bowling with us?

From:Ricky

Few seconds later my phone vibrated and it was from him

To:Ricky

Ok. And yeah sure sounds fun

From: Michael

"what do you want to eat sir? He looked at Ben and He said kind of cold.

" ill have..the wensday special" Ben handed him his menu.

"and you guys? Lemmie guess the usual?" Michael asked us me and Amy started laughing and looking at eachother and nodded.

"you know us to well Michael and yes the usual" Amy said smiling.

"haha yes I do, chocolate for you Ricky and strawberry for you Amy am I right? Michael said and we nodded.

"ok well I'll be back with your order momentarily." he said and walked off.

Amy's POV:

I don't know when I'm going to tell Ben I think after we eat cause I'm starving and after we are going bowling, cosmic bowling wanted to go since I like how you glow when they put the black light on.

"Amy, why did you tell that kid that I was your friend when I'm your boyfriend?" I cringed when he said boyfriend.

I was about to answer when Michael came with our food.

'Thank youu Michael'

We ate in quiet until we are finally done.

"B-Ben I have something to tell you?" Amy said nervously

"ok?" was all he said

"ok umm.. D-during the summer I knew you cheated on me so I was heart broken. And well I'll cry myself to sleep and uhh well me and Ricky we uhh kissed" I said kind of relieved I let it out.

"you-you and Ricky kissed!" he almost yelled

"yes, and we are dating, and I wanna break up Ben I'm sorry" I replied taking Ricky's hand.

"I knew this would happen ever since that mistake happened!" he got angry and I felt Ricky getting stiff on Ben's remark.

"first of all Ben John isn't a mistake!how could you say that"

I said pissed off at Ben right now.

"you know what Ben we're out." I grabbed Ricky by the hand and walked up to Michael.

"hey Michael sorry for the yelling anyways you should come bowling with us and you can bring Sophia" I asked Sophia was his girlfriend.

He laughed " haha yeah sure I'll come but my dad took my car" he frowned.

"that's ok you can come with us and we can pick up Soph. on the way." Ricky said still holding my hand.

"ok leggo" he went to clock out grabbed his leather jacket and we headed out and I knew Ben was watching me but I could care less.

"hey,I forgot to tell you guys me and Sophia are transferring to your guys school I start Monday" he said smiling.

"that's awesome Michael now we'll see eachother more"I replied sitting in the passenger seat looking outside.

Five minutes later we arrived at Sophia's house and then we greeted her and then we headed to the bowling alley when we got their it was full of teenagers. The night went by kinda night. The power when out and then BANG BANG BANG!

A/N well this chapter was really long I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Who got shot? And who was the shooter? Any guesses


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N sorry for not updating for a quite while,I've been really busy,and had a lot to take care of. And ive been having a lot of writers IM BACK! I hope you guys enjoyed my other story(; It feels like years since I last updated I've been feeling out o spirit to write but I'm back still dealing with Bullshit but I'm back!**

**Amy's POV:**

sound of my heart beating faster,was the only sound I heard,as the gun went off,I fell to the floor and Ricky ontop, looking around for Michael and his girlfriend to make sure they didnt get shot,was what I was nervous and scared for but since Ricky was ontop he seemed fine

...or so I thought...

Ricky was starting to get heavy,pushing him off my hand was a dark was BLOOD!.after,what felt like hours of hyperventilating, I got myself together and turned over to look at an Uncautious Ricky and his shirt soaking up the blood causing a huge stain to occur in his upper right hand shoulder

"Holy Shit!Ricky" Michael yelled calling 9-1-1, rushed to Ricky side trying to caution him once more.

"Amy? Hey are you ok?"Sophia touched my shoulder as she asked getting up from the ground and sitting next to me.

I couldn't speak."N-No" was all I could get out before falling to me knees crying my eyes out looking at Ricky with his eyes closed uncautious laying there bleeding,looking as if he was dead. I couldn't believe this was happening!

**Michael's POV:**

What The Fuck just happened here? We were just bowling and now all of a sudden Ricky got shot and uncautious. Wtf?

I was brought out of my thoughts,as a group of ambulance guys came running into the alley with a gurney.

"How Long has the Guy Beens Down For?" the tall skinny young looking guy asked as they started checking his pulse before loading Ricky onto the gurney.

There was a very long silence, until I knew I had answer, because no one will.

"about 10 mins or so I honestly don't know" I said.

Amy was stil on the ground crying her eyes out, with Sophia hugging her, confronting her.

Once they loaded Ricky into the ambulance, I asked to go in with him, and have Sophia drive Amy to the hospital because I know Amy won't be able to handle herself if i let her come in here with us.

**The Shooter's POV:**

That should how him! I Hate Ricky Underwood! He's gouge to rue this day for what he did. Day an night till finally he gets his revenge I will be there watching him in his hospital room.

**Michael's POV:**

Walking down the hall there was a man whose face was not shown wearing a black trench coat and a black hat looking at me as I walked by.

'what that the.. That guy looks suspicious' I thought walking passed him spotting Sophia and Amy.

"hey babe" I said walking over to Sophia and Amy,kissing Sophia lightly on the lips.

"hey" she had Amy in a tight embrass

"how you holding up Amy? by the Way the doctor said he'll survive its just minor wound and it hit his shoulder he's cautious now asking for you." I said hoping to cheer her up raising my brows in a wave way.

**Amy's POV:**

Oh my god! Thank you ! Yes Rickys' gonna be fine. I wiped my tears and half smiles seeing my already puffy eyes .

"really! That's great" I hugged him and Sophia.

"By the way Amy, Ricky keeps asking for you he won't shut up" he laughed and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend.

"the doctor said you can go in well wait her for you" Michael said with a smile and walks me to his room and left with Sophia to the waiting room.

**Michael's POV:**

That oddly mysterious guy was still on my mind he was looking at Ricky's door and looked very suspicious. I decided to tell Sophia about it.

"Hey Soph. The weirdest thing just happened to me?" I looked down at her.

"Yeah baby what's that?" she Said looking away from Amy turning her attention to me.

"okay well when I was leaving Ricky's room there is this guy he's wearing all black and just looks at his room..." I said looking behind me to see if the guy was still there.

"what? That's odd" she began walking into the direction Amy went and looked behind her and say the guy and sat on the bench and texts me

**TO:Michael**

I know what you mean, I see him he's here

**From:Sophia**

I began to approach Sophia and sit next to her looking into Ricky's room and then around to look at the guy.

**Amy's POV:**

I don't know by I'm so damn nervous! I don't think I should be but I am. As I began to approach Ricky's room I notice through the corner of my eye a familiar face...

**A/N**

**Finished! Sorry really late I just forgot and had no time but I'm back plus I'm writing The other chapter to my other story so yeah well I hope you enjoyed! Who do you think the familiar face is?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Ok so I'm back updating quicker..only reason I haven't is because I don't have a computer and the only time I can Is when I see my brother.. I'm glad that everyone enjoyed my chapter. IVE HAD SO MUCH DRAMA IM GOING THROUGH BUT IM BACK! With the continuation of Secret Life! Enjoy!(:**

**Amy's POV:**

Well as I made my way into Ricky's room I couldn't help but feel eyes were watching me better yet the entire room.. As I entered.

**Ricky's POV:**

I thank God nothing happened to me that it wasn't my time to go because I couldn't just leave Amy and John! So thanks! I could really care less what my doctor says I just want to see Amy! Michael told he me would tell her to come into my room because I was calling her.

Amy began to make her way into the hospital room and sat on the stool by my bed.I couldn't help but smile..

"hey, Ricky How you feeling?" Amy asked really concerned. Examining my face,neck and arms for cuts and bruises.

"yeah im fine thanks babe" I said sitting up.

"Ricky did you hit your head hard?" Amy asked raising her brow.

"nope" I simply added

"well I'm not your babe, I'm with Ben remember?.."Amy said scooting a bit away from me S if I scared her off.

Right then when I was about to reply Ben walks in.

"Amy baby, can we leave this dump now? You came to see that now let's go?!" Ben said gesturing to me then the door.

He walked over and and pulled Amy and kissed her..

What the he'll is going on..werent we together?

Amy pushed him away and picked John up

"say bye to daddy John ". Amy said watching John wave good bye and leaves with Ben in hand.

I pinched myself hoping it was all a dream but guess not because it didn't work.

Was I in a coma for a while? And Ben made a move on Amy? WTF? Is going on! Great, please don't tell me I'm losing her to him again...

Why ISN'T THIS A DREAM! I screamed in my head..at that point I was about to punch the hospital head board.

To my dismay.. Adrian walked in with a huge smile!

"hi baby I brought you some of your favorite coffee" Adrian said resting it on the table and walking over leaning down for a kiss.

Moving away " what are you doing Adrian?!" I said in harsh tone

"umm..kissing my boyfriend" she said hurt.

"Adrian we aren't and never will be together, I'm with Amy now..." I said turning away from her.

She was pissed " WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT AMY JUERGENS!" Adrian yelled and paced the room.

I had no choice but push the nurse button to get Adrian out.

Few minutes later the blonde young nurse came in and took Adrian out with her.

I had one question running through my head!

'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!'

Am I having a really bad dream, a coma, I wish I knew the answer.

Adrian is so insane! She so Clingy and Pushy Just like Ben! My anger began to hit overdrive! I was tempted to punch the wall but someone always has to come in! It was Nora.

"how you feeling" she said coming to my side.

"angry! When did Ben and Amy happen? Why? When?where?" I began to mumble.

"Ricky calm down, I don't know I guess they were always together" she said rubbing my shoulder.

My heart sank "what! " I screamed..

**A/N GOD FINALLY FINISHED !(; So how was this chapter? Good? Bad? REVIEW!? SHOULD I CONTINUE? SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE IT'S CAUSE IM BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK AND OTHER STUFF!? SO AGAIN SORRY HOPE TO UPDATE SOON(: im sorry its really short! do you think it was a dream? yeah? no? if you like Awkward. be sure to catch my new story coming soon team matty..**


End file.
